Mising Cloth
by HelainaBlake
Summary: NEXT in the hXr series, after Fever. Spencer wakes up with coffee on his mind and winds up with a different way to wake up... shame about the coffee though...


**Ok, the ideas have been FLOWING today. and i know that they're short, but they're o so sweet ;) REMEMBER! If you have any requests then just tell me and i'll be sure to do my best to please you... however I can *sultry smile*. Only kidding! but seriously, review! It makes me wanna write more and it makes me feel loved! XxX**

**Here's some feedback for the lovlies who reviewed!: **

**Danya-Kon: They are just sweet, aren't they! And i know it's quick, but i wanna give you guys the juicy dirty details, and keep along a storyline without it dragging :s hop it's ok other than that though xxx**

******xXxOtAkU-444xXx****: WOW that's a hard name to copy! :S And yeah, thanks, i'm glad you do! my mom doesn't... :P**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

Reid was restless. The light coming from outside was WAY too bright; did he forget to shut the curtains? He didn't remember... All he knew was that he needed some coffee ASAP!

He drowsily threw the thin sheet that was clinging to his body off and to the side, not caring if it fell on the floor, and rose from the bed. He frowned, rubbing at his eyes. He was _naked_... why was he naked..? Reid thought nothing of; he probably got too hot in the night and took his boxers off.

He wiped at his chest, eyes still shut tightly (the light was just too much for him!) and decided on a shower after he had made his coffee. His room stunk to high heaven!

Reid's eyes opened groggily and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing he could find: a pair of jogging bottoms. "Ugh..." He groaned and shuffled out of the room and to his kitchen, filling the kettle with water and turning on. He reached for his FBI mug, the coffee and a bag of sugar. One teaspoon of coffee, enough water to fill the mug, and four (and a half) teaspoons of sugar. The most perfect creation known to man! He put it down on the countertop to tidy everything away and spilt some coffee in the process. He grumble to himself and looked to the sink for the cloth. He frowned.

It wasn't there...

Reid grumbled again and got some tissue instead, clearing up the mess he made and grabbing his mug again. He smiled into his drink and walked back into his room.

"Hotch!" He yelped, dropping his mug and burning his feet with the scaling water; the sugar in it made it so much worse! Hotch heard a smash and jolted up, looking around the room in a panic. Spencer was sitting on the floor, rubbing at his feet and his face in a pained grimace. "Spencer!" Hotch jumped from the bed and knelt next to him. "What's wrong, what happened?"

Reid jerked away from Hotch, sore feet forgotten. "Hotch, what're you doing here?" His eyes drifted downwards. "And why are you naked?"

Hotch raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You don't remember last night?"

Reid shook his head and then froze.

"Oh. My. GOD!" He gasped. "We..?"

Hotch nodded. "We did." He grabbed Spencer's ankle and pulled him do his entire body was leaning over the youth. "And it's going to happen again..." He forced his lips upon the young doctor, which Reid _really_ wasn't expecting! He struggled under his boss for a second or two, not sure how he should be feeling about this; but the organ under his joggers did! Reid moaned in appreciation, moving his hands to Hotch's shoulders. "No..." Reid whispered, pushing at Hotch weakly.

Hotch ignored him and moved his lips to Reid's jaw and then his neck, sucking and nibbling. "You don't mean that..." firm hands were running up his legs and gripping his waist, raising him slightly off of the floor and into Hotch.

"Ahh..!" Reid hissed, pushing at his boss even harder. "No, Hotch, I don't want this..."

Hotch claimed Reid's lips again, just to shut him up, and pushed his tongue through the doctor's defences; he moved one of his arms around Reid's waist and slid the other down his joggers, grasping what lay beneath, making Reid buck forwards. "Liar..." Hotch breathed.

"Ungh... Ah! Aarrrooonnhh... doooon't! I need a shower!"

Hotch raised himself and looked down at the doctor curiously. "A shower..?" he grinned. "Not a bad idea..."

Reid frowned when Hotch released him and stood up. "H-Hotch..? What are you-? AGH!" He screamed when he was scooped up by his boss, but was silenced by Aaron's lips on his. Before Reid knew what was going on, they were in the shower and being drenched by the hot water. Spencer gasped when Hotch pulled what little clothing he had on OFF, carefully setting him on the ground.

"Turn around..." Hotch growled.

Reid whimpered slightly when he looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but an unrelenting lust burn into his being. He obliged and slowly turned around, so his back was to his superior, and his superior's erection was pressed into the small of his back. He saw Hotch's had reach out for the soap, and heard the wet sound of it being lathered up in his hands. He eventually put it back and moved to rub Reid's shoulders tenderly.

Spencer moaned sensuously, flinging his head back so it was resting in the crook of Aaron's neck. Aaron's already throbbing member tensed at the sounds Reid was giving, not even knowing the effect the young doctor had on him. He was driving him over the edge with nothing but his _voice!_

Hotch trailed one of his hands down Reid's spine, between his lower cheeks, and pushed into his tight depths. Reid's breath's quickened, his body tensing painfully. This was going to hurt if Spencer didn't _relax!_

"Shh..." Hotch breathed into Spencer's ear. "Let go baby... let it all go..."

Reid did relax a little bit, and started to move against the finger sliding in and out of him, gasping with pleasure when Hotch added another. "How do you feel..?"

Spencer moved his hips more and more, a small yip escaping him with each movement. "Ungh..! Sooo GOOD! Please Aaron... more, please..!"

Hotch chuckled darkly, adding another finger and relishing the sharp hiss that escaped Spencer's lips. "Is that enough?" Spencer shook his head, Aaron added another. "How bout now?" He shook his head again. "Tell me what you want me to do, baby..."

Reid inhaled a sharp breath. "Bastard!"

Aaron removed his fingers, and turned Reid so his back was flat against the wet wall; attacking the youth's lips with a vicious onslaught. Hotch loved it that the kid had spunk, but seriously! Now really wasn't the time!

Spencer looked at his boss, not liking the strange new look in his eye; he panicked even more when Aaron started to kneel. "Hotch, what are-?" Hotch had taken Spencer in his mouth without even hesitating, and sucked enthusiastically. He ran his lips along the length of it, his tongue teasing it and occasionally running along the slit, and his hand pumping the base without mercy.

"Aaron, ah..! Mmm, there!"

Aaron sucked faster, his grip tightening and speeding up. Reid's cried grew in pitch, his hands reaching down and threading through Hotch's hair, pulling without abandon.

Aaron removed his hand, which Spencer wasn't too happy about, but fully appreciated it when Hotch begun to deep-throat him. Reid couldn't see straight. He could _feel_ Hotch's hand spreading his thighs further apart and moving another hand around his body to penetrate Reid once again. He could _feel _the hot water pouring down his quivering body. Then he felt Hotch's mouth abandoning his swollen cock and moving up his chest, removing his fingers and trailing them to Reid's hips. He felt something large and warm press at his entrance, whimpering when it didn't budge.

"Spencer..." Hotch said.

Spencer shivered and looked at his boss, his heart melting at the sight of Aaron wet and wanting. "Stop thinking..."

He shoved forwards.

Reid moaned at the sudden penetration, downing in the sweet pain that came with it. Hot wasn't just fucking him; his was fucking him at a completely new angle. Pounding _up _into him, going deeper than he had ever thought possible. Reid was groaning with each sudden thrust, gripping the back of Aaron's neck. His prostate was under vicious attack! And Reid was dying with the pleasure.

"Oh baby..." Hotch moaned, gripping Spencer's hips and moving him up and down, impaling him roughly. "Scream for me..."

Reid's eyes widened. "S- shut up Aaron!"

Hotch GLARED at Reid evilly, but then smirked. Now Reid was _really _scared! Aaron hadn't stopped bucking into his lover, not even or a second, and he suddenly picked up the pace. Spencer was SO close to the edge! SO fucking close! And just when he was about to let it all go when Hotch grabbed the base of his erection, not allowing him to cum. Reid cried out in frustration.

"AARRROOONNNHHH! PLEASE!"

Hotch never stopped pounding into Spencer, and when he found his release Reid whined. He whined at the feeling of the warm liquid filling him on the inside. At the unsatisfied feeling he had tearing at his body. And at the fact Hotch was being suck a fucking JERK!

When Aaron was spent he slowly, _painfully slowly_, and turned the shower off; taking Reid into his arms again and throwing him onto the bed when they stumbled into his room.

"Ugh!" Spencer groaned, covering his face with his arms. "You SUCK!"

Hotch smirked at Reid and got onto his knees before the bed, grapping the boy's calves and dragging him down so his hips were right on the edge, then spread them apart and putting his body between them. He leant down, but then stopped and looked up at Reid, eyes glowing. "I know."

He took Reid into his mouth again, using his teeth more this time; scraping along the skin before suckling the very edge.

"Fuck!" Spencer hissed loudly, squeezing his thighs together and trapping Hotch's head. Hotch didn't mind, it just increased the sweet friction between them; and when Aaron did something INCREDIBLE with his tongue, Reid just couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst from the inside, his seed filling the older agent's mouth and sliding down his throat. Aaron swallowed everything Spencer gave him, savouring the texture and taste. Spencer was breathing heavily, his eyes fluttering open and shut; but they opened just long enough to see Aaron licking the his manhood clean of the pearly liquid.

The erotic sight was just enough to send him over the edge and into a deep, deep sleep.

Hotch regarded the unconscious boy for a while, and smiled at the fact he needn't need the cloth to clean him up. _He had done that with his tongue._..

That made him smile.

He got up and moved the boy so he wasn't hanging off of the bed, wrapping the blanket around his all too thin frame and curling up beside him; falling asleep to the thought of how he would take this in the morning...

"Spencer!" Hotch said, shaking the doctor firmly. "You need to wake up! C'mon, it's only a dream..."

Yes... the nightmares were back. But when Spencer awoke to a concerned Hotch looking down at him, it made things a little better.

"Hey..." Hotch said gently, moving some hair from Spencer's face. "You ok?"

Reid had never felt happier in his entire life than at that moment right there; but as always, Spencer's mind found a way of making everything wrong... He jumped up from the bed, dragging the sheet with him (Hotch resorted to quickly grabbing one of the pillows to cover himself, because Reid was obviously self-conscious) and literally _flipped_!

"Oh God!" He started. "What the hell have we done? We've probably broken several laws!"

"And several records..."Hotch mumbled.

Reid just stared at him. "YOU! This happened because of YOU!"

Hotch rolled his eyes and grabbed Spencer's wrist, pulling him roughly onto the bed. "Lay down Spencer. You're ill, remember?"

Reid struggled out of Hotch's grasp and moved to the edge of the bed, averting his eyes from the agent and glancing around the room. "What just happened between us..?"

Aaron sighed and shuffled towards Spencer. "We made love..." Reid looked at him. "Twice."

Spencer shifted on the bed. "Three times." Hotch frowned, and Spencer shrugged. "If you count the blowjob..."

That made Hotch laugh, which made Reid smile. _He had never heard Hotch laugh like this before... _

"What about Hailey..?"

The thought came out of nowhere, and as soon as he thought it he said it. Hotch's heart clenched at Hailey's name, clenching even tighter when he saw the pained looked in Spencer's eyes. "Hey, hey don't be like that." He held out his arms and waited patiently for Reid to choose to move to him; which he did eventually, sighing into Aaron's chest. "I love Hailey; but I love you to... in such a different way."

"Like a friend..?" Reid said meekly.

"Like a lover." Hotch said firmly. "Like on of the most precious and important people in my life." He stroked the boy's hair, pulling him even closer. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

Spencer was silent for a few moments. "About breaking several records?"

"No."

"About sucking?"

"No!"

"Oh..." Spencer said, amused at Aarons reaction. "What about then?"

Hotch kissed Spencer's head, before resting his cheek against the top of it. "Stop thinking..."

Reid moved his head to glance at his lover and took in a deep breath, clearing his mind completely.

And there it was.

The blissful silence how only experienced when he was in Aaron's arms; and appreciated when he felt Aaron against his. "Thank you..."

Hotch's brows furrowed. "For what?"

"Sucking..."

* * *

**Lols! The world needs more comedy and I hope I helped! :O WHO WAS EXPECTING THAT? No one gave me any idea's for this chapter so i had to wing it! Thanks to the AMAZING people who added me and/or reviewed! You make my day just that much better when you click that magical button :D**


End file.
